What you don't know
by Nightglider-star
Summary: Manta has always believed Yoh was a sweet, innocent, and simpleminded victim under Anna’s cruel and vicious wrath. Hao knows otherwise. Amidamaru doesn’t want to comment…so meh, read the story
1. Manta and the alley

**Title:** What you don't know

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shaman King

**Summary:** _Manta has always believed Yoh was a sweet, innocent, and simple-minded victim under Anna's cruel and vicious wrath. Hao knows otherwise. Amidamaru doesn't want to comment…so meh, read the story_

* * *

Story:

"You think we should have left him like that?" Manta asked uneasily, looking around the dark street as though expecting something to jump out of the shadows.

Now to a normal person, Manta would be insane. Walking in the middle of the night in a deserted dark alley alone is not a wise thing to do, especially for someone his size. If anyone was present, Manta would have been placed in a straight jacket and sent to the mental asylum before he could say supercalafrajilisticexpielidocious. But Manta couldn't say that. Because it was dark, and deserted. And saying that would only make him seem more mental. Besides that, the alleys were crawling with bloodthirsty, money lusting leeches that could corner Manta before he could say "supercalafrajilisticexpielidocious!" But Manta won't say that. Because he knows his shortness would encourage them. And he won't stand a chance. Then why is it exactly that Manta insists on traveling alone at midnight in a dark alley despite his short-

"They get it already! Geez!" Manta yelled glaring at no one in particular.

…Anyway so Manta was walking along…

Manta rolled his eyes and turns his face to his left, "Ne Amidamaru, shouldn't we have stayed to help Yoh? Anna had been particularly harsh on him today."

Amidamaru clears his throat, "Yes...well…Yoh-dono and Anna-dono didn't wanted your parents to worry. Else they would forbid you to meet Yoh-dono again."

Manta sighed in frustration, sometimes his parents found the most ridiculous excuses to try and keep him away from Yoh.

That sounded so Yaoi…

"Shutup!" Manta glared furiously.

"I didn't say anything Manta-dono." Said Amidamaru, looking at Manta with round confused eyes.

"I…I meant…never mind…"

They walked in silence, dodging the particular spots they might get cornered by gang members.

When all of a sudden, Manta spoke up, "Why is Anna being so strict anyway? Yoh won the shaman tournament already."

If Manta wasn't looking ahead and had at that moment directed his gaze at Amidamaru, he would have seen a really fascinating sight. Amidamaru's expression had changed. He looked like a father trying to tell his children where babies come from. But fortunately for Amidamaru, he didn't have to answer.

"I can answer that shorty." Said a sly soft voice out of the darkness, stopping Manta and Amidamaru dead in their tracks.

'That voice…' Manta thought, his heart skipping several beats as a 14-year-old boy emerged from the shadows. He had long auburn hair that fell past his shoulders in the form of silk threads. His eyes twinkled with mischief and amusement, like amber placed before flickering flames. His well toned chest illuminated in the dull dark streats in an unholy light as his firm tempting lips curled across his face, smiling the dazzling and heart melting smile everyone of his followers and fans dream about. Manta felt his heart stop as he stared at the ethereal figure walking towards him, his silk locks blowing with the wind as a slight drool gathered at the corner of Manta's slightly agape mouth.

"I AM NOT DROOLING OVER HAO!" Manta yelled to no one in particular, stopping Hao (for once in his life truly startled) on his track and catching Amidamaru (who had put up his dighting stance) for the first time off guard.

Manta felt his cheek starting to burn hot as Hao and Amidamaru stared at him. Wiping away the little drool he really had gathered from-

"Being. Too. _Shocked_!" Manta growled at the silent night. Glaring at the sky. Amidamaru started worrying for his little friend as Hao smirked, "Anna finally got to you Manta?"

Manta seethed, still blushing furiously before snapping his face towards Hao, "What do you want Hao?" Manta barked.

Hao chuckled, "such temper Manta…and to think you were just drooling over me."

Manta's face darkened again in embarrassment as he stared adown at his feet, willing himself to remain silent.

"Hao-"

"Oh don't worry Amidamaru, I'm not here to cause harm..." Hao said waving his hand dismally.

"Then what are you doing here?" Manta snapped

Hao grinned at Manta, clearly enjoying his discomfort, "Were you expecting me elsewhere?"

Manta growled but decided to say nothing. Nothing good ever comes out when he speaks.

"You want to know why Anna is always so strict to Yoh?" Hao asked, his eyes coated with a strange gleam that chilled Manta to his bones.

"Anna-dono is always strict to Yoh-dono, she needs to be so he could train-"

"Ofcourse, but you know more into it…don't you Amidamaru?" asked Hao charmingly.

Amidamaru opened his mouth to say something, but then shut it, unable to gather words.

Hao's smile widened, "ah…so there is something you're not telling Manta."

"Manta-dono, we must get you home, your parents will be worried." Amidamaru said, trying to change the subject.

"Amidamaru wont hide anything from me!" Manta exclaimed, glaring at Hao. Amidamaru gave a guilty start as Hao chuckled.

"Ofcourse he wouldn't, but then again..."

"Then again what?"

"Manta-dono, it really is getting late"

"Why don't you come with me and see for yourself?" said Hao, smiling at Manta and ignoring Amidamaru's stricken face completely.

"See what?" Manta demanded, frowning, "And how do I know it isn't a trap?"

"Manta, Manta...why would I do that?"

There was silence as Manta went over a hundred possibilities. Hao grinned reading his mind.

"Ok, so there are a hundred reasons. But look at the situation. I don't have my spirit of fire, and you have both Masuke and Amidamaru."

"...True..."

"I don't think this is a good idea Manta-dono." Amidamaru said uneasily, "He could have his people waiting to attack."

"No...I more or less lost them when I lost Spirit of Fire." said Hao with a distressed sigh, "Now when I come back to power I would have to initiate severe punishment on them."

"IF you come back to power." Manta growled

Hao smiled, "Whatever you say. So want to come?"

"Why are you doing this?" Manta demanded, suspicious.

Hao shrugged, "For laughs." And before Manta could say anything else, Hao snapped his fingers, initiating a blinding lightening effect beneath their feet, crackling loudly as the three disappeared into thin air.

Manta felt like he was being hurtled off a cliff. His mouth was wide, ready to scream, but his voice seemed to have disappeared. Beside him Hao was lying on his back, arms tucked securely under his head. On the other side, Amidamaru sat crossed leg, glaring at Hao. Before Manta could try and utter anything, he felt his chubby cheek hitting the ground with a loud thud.

* * *

NG: So? How was it? Please leave a review 


	2. How it all started

**Title:** What you don't know

**Chapter:** How it all started

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shaman King

**Nightglider:** Thankyou all so much for the reviews! They really made me wanna continue this. I had half a mind to abandon this fic since its so not easy to write. But anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Story:

"WAH-" SPLAT

"Manta-dono!"

"Geeze mandi, you were only a few inches high."

Manta gritted his teeth, deciding not to respond as he got up from his position, dusting the dirt off his pants. Looking about, he sweatdropped.

"…Hao?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you do that?"

"Because its cool."

"BUT WE'RE STILL HERE!"

It was true you know. They were still in that dark alley. Filled with blood thirsty money lusting leeches. The leeches who would only get encouraged by Manta's-

"WE GET IT!" Manta screamed…to no one in particular.

Hao and Amidamaru exchanged looks. They would have to show Manta to a good psychiatrist after the fic. But for now, on with the story.

"I thought we were going back in time or something!"

Hao's eyes lit up, "Ah! Time traveling. Love it. I've done it a million times and still can't get enough of it."

"You think we can go back to when Mosuke was alive?" Amidamaru wondered, "It would be fun scaring the pants off of him…"

Manta sighed, "Yoh? Anna? Why Anna was still particularly mean to Yoh? Somehting Amidamaru was hiding?"

Hao and Amidamaru looked at Manta blankly.

"How Yoh was not that innocent!"

"Did we cover that part in the last chapter?" Hao asked Amidamaru.

Amidamaru shrugged in response.

"Nevermind that!" Manta yelled out in frustration, whipping out a large binder out of nowhere, "The script says you're suppose to take us back in time to when Yoh and Anna first met and how this started!"

"Eh? Really?" Hao asked, putting on his glasses as Amidamaru, spying him took out his own copy of script. Both leaned over, reading the page quickly before Hao smiled gleefully.

"So it does!" He chirped, throwing away his glasses, "OK Get ready!"

"Finally…" Manta muttered as another huge spark lighted the dark alley, sending the three hurtling to another time.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

* * *

"Anna. Meet my grandson." Kino introduced motioning carelessly to a four year old boy beside her, grinning widely.

"Yo!" Yoh beamed, pulling up a peace sign he watched 'cool' people do on TV.

Anna looked back, unimpressed, her eyes wavering to the overly large headphones almost topping off the brunet's head.

"You're stupid."

Silence...

The wind moaned softly as a tumble weed came…tumbling out of nowhere. Well what else did you expect it to do? The two four year olds with the old woman stared at each other. One crestfallen…you can say…the other…well…still unimpressed.

Anyway you guys are probably thinking, "Ok…what just happened..?" Or the more Yoh adoring type are thinking, "OMG How could Anna NOT be impressed by Yoh's…Yoh-ness?!" or the Anna fans might be thinking, "Yeah! Go Anna!" Or the Anna Yoh couple loving type like myself would be thinking, "Hahaha…I love this couple." But then again it doesn't matter what you're thinking because I'm writing this fic and you're reading it.

…but if you're thinking "Hey…this is good, I'm gonna review!" you get a cookie. tosses the reviewer a cookie.

ANYWAY! On with the story.

So as you have already seen how the first meeting went…sorta. I shall skip back to a few hours EARLIER.

fast rewinds

Image shifts to a four year old Yoh sitting with his cheek against his hand on the table, flipping a manga idly.

"And the big chested guy goes...WHAM! You scare me? HA. HA. And-"

"YOH!"

Immediately, Yoh stopped trying to read the manga. Grandpa Yohmei was never in a good mood when he shouted his name like that… Quickly, he looked about. Where were good hiding places when you needed them?!

Unfortunately Yoh never got a chance to look further, for as he jumped off his chair, a huge shadow loomed over his small frame. Stopping him from moving further

"What are you doing?!" Yohmei demanded, a vast pulse throbbing on his smooth bald head, "Stand up straight! Don't slouch like that! Do you want me to look bad before your grandmother?!"

Yoh blinked, unconsciously straightening his posture, "Grandmother?"

If possible, the vain grew in size and darker in colour as Yohmei gritted his teeth, "What do you mean grandmother?! Show more respect-"

And so the old man went on and on yelling stuff Yoh wasn't even listening to. Why? Well the obvious answer was because his grandfather yelled a lot. And it was almost Yoh's nap time.

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!"

"Eh?!" Yoh muttered, jerking back to attention, looking at Yohmei, alert.

Perhaps that was the wrong thing to say…

WHACK!

"ITAI!"

Now back to several hours after.

"Well I'm glad you two got to know each other." Kino said as though the two children had been sharing jokes, "Play nice."

Play nice?

"But she's mean!" Yoh exclaimed as Kino started to walk away.

The child was left unheard.

Anna tried not to twitch at the ridiculous comment as the old woman left her with the brunet. What did Grandma Kino take her for, a three year old?

…ok so technically she was three only two months earlier…but that was not the point. Anna had more pressing matters to deal with than play with a stupid child, WHO had to be an idiot.

Yoh on the other hand didn't seem to share her views. Apparently already forgetting she was mean and scary.

"So what do you want to play?" he asked, feeling like he should let her make the decision. She WAS his guest. And she was mean and scary and probably angry at him for saying that.

Anna narrowed her eyes at the path where Kino had disappeared; glaring in a manner he only thought his grandfather was capable of. Instantly, Yoh regretted asking her. And she would make sure he regretted complaining about her to Kino as well…the nerve! And he called her mean!

"You want to play…?"

Now Yoh Asakura was not a normal four year old. He was a shaman. But his head was of a normal four year old. And at the moment it was telling him to run.

But being the decent guy he is…

Yoh gulped, biting his lip and attempting to smile at the same time. Was it something he said?

_There's something sweet and almost kind,  
but he was mean and he was course and unrefined,  
and now he's dear and so unsure I wonder why  
I didn't see it there before._

Anna smiled, but it wasn't a nice smile. Yoh didn't like it. His grandpa only smiled like that and it never led to good things. That smile was sort of a cross with a glare and a grin, and it made him want to run away. But if he did she would call him a baby. She seemed that type.

"Umm...yeah?" Yoh answered unsure. Something flickered in Anna's eyes as she trailed her gaze directly at him, making Yoh want to curl up in his own grave, before fixing her eyes on the rocky path beside him.

_She glanced this way,  
I thought I saw.  
And, when I asked she didn't scoff like I thought  
No it can't be.  
I'll just ignore,  
but then no one ever looked at me that way before._

"Fine then." Anna said, crossing her arms over her chest, "let's play… run or die."

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Manta screamed in horror, as the ground came hurtling towards him.

In an instant, something white sailed past him in lightening speed, jerking him up from his position. On reflex, Manta shut his eyes tightly, feeling the grass grazing against his cheek as his stomach flipped into a tight knot.

All of a sudden, another jolt made him jerk his eyes open, just to fall hard on the grassy land.

"Oof!" He groaned, not daring to move. What if he had a concussion?

"You can get up now Mida."

"Manta." Manta muttered, lifting himself off the ground. Then he blinked, looking about in confusion. Where were they? It looked like-

"The Asakura residence. Yup." Hao chirped happily, jumping down the spirit of fire as Amidamaru materialized beside them.

"What are we doing here?" the samurai spirit asked, looking about in awe, "Didn't Anna-sama and Yoh-dono first met in Aaomori?"

Something didn't felt right…

Hao grinned, opening his mouth to reply when suddenly a blood curdling scream tore through the air.

Manta and Amidamaru immediately froze as Hao's grin just grew wider.

"Just in time!" he cried happily, clapping his hands in delight.

"What-" Manta started but stopped, gazing off at a distance. Amidamaru followed where they were looking and felt his mouth fall open.

Before them, behind a few bushes obscuring the three from view was a small boy with very familiar looking headphones, running and crying for what seemed like his dear life. Soon after behind him followed a small blond haired girl; clad in a cute black outfit; waving a katana in quick slashes.

Manta and Amidamaru looked after them, eyes sprouting from their sockets and jaws hitting the ground as Hao just gazed in an almost proud manner.

"Cute aren't they?"

"Is that-Is that YOH?!" Manta cried out suddenly, snapping Amidamaru back to reality.

"YOH-DONO!"

Before Hao could say anything, both Amidamaru and Manta sprinted off after the two toddlers, desperately hoping the crazed itako hadn't sliced their friend in half.

Hao sighed. Why did people have to make things complicated?

* * *

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"YOU WANNA PLAY MORE?!" Anna called out feeling her heart race, quickly shortening the gap between her and her playmate.

"NO!!!" Yoh screamed trying to put more force against his legs, make them go faster. But no matter how much he tried his legs just wont listen.

"Yes?!" Anna called glaring at the boy before her. Pathetic. He ran like a three year old!

"Nooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yoh screamed, tears leaking down his eyes furiously as his life started flashing through his mind in rapid speed. Wasn't it just yesterday his mom gave him an orange at breakfast? Yoh shook his head. This wasn't the time for this! Suddenly a low branch caught his eye. It was the same tree he often climbed to try and escape his grandfather.

Grabbing hold of the branch as it drew near, Yoh quickly hosted him self up, not waiting to see how close his blond tormentor had gotten.

Anna glared, coming to a stop before the branch.

"Do you think I can't get up there?!"

"…yes?" Yoh called back, looking down nervously.

Anna growled, reaching up to grasp the branch and hoisting herself up. Yoh yelped climbing higher as quickly as possible. Anna followed.

Unfortunately there is this really annoying thing about trees. They can get slippery at random times. Especially towards people wearing sandals. Yoh was lucky enough to be in his training gear, like his grandpa liked him to be at all times. Anna was…not so fortunate.

Anna's eyes widened as a small gasp slipped through her lips. Her right hand still clutching on to the katana loosened its hold, making the sword wall against her shoulder. Anna shut her eyes tightly stumbling back as her other foot slipped off the branch. Yoh stared as the young itako fell towards the ground, landing with a soft thud.

All seemed to be still as Yoh stayed rooted on his spot. Not daring to move. Any minute now she would start crying and his grandpa would kill him!

To his surprise, Anna didn't cry. She got up slowly from the ground and sat down against the tree, cupping her hand to her mouth and nose.

Curious, Yoh climbed down slowly and cautiously, kicking the sword out of reach of the girl before edging closer.

"Are you alright?"

Anna didn't respond, still clutching her mouth. Yoh inched closer, looking about as though waiting for someone to tell him what to do.

"Hey…"

"Idiot." Anna muttered softly glaring forward at something hard.

Yoh's heart sank. Her eyes were getting teary.

"D-don't cry-"

"I'm NOT crying!" Anna growled, blinking back tears and glaring harder. She wasn't a baby like him. She didn't cry.

Yoh bit his lip, looking about him again before finally heaving a defeated sigh.

Anna blinked as he sat across her, looking at her pathetically, "Don't kill me ok?" he pleaded.

_New and a bit alarming.  
Who'd have ever thought that this could be?  
True that he's no prince charming.  
But, there's something in him that I simply didn't see._

Anna blinked again before narrowing her eyes dangerously, trying to scare him off. Who did he think he was? She didn't want to let go of her nose and mouth, fearing her nose broken. If it fell off Kino would kill her!

But Yoh didn't move. He looked at her, eyes wide with concern and panic, convinced she was gonna cry. Why did girls have to cry so easily anyway?! He was gonna get in trouble because of her! And SHE was the one who wanted to kill him in the first place!

Suddenly a thought struck him, brightening his face instantly.

Anna blinked again at his expression. But before she could say anything, Yoh jerked Anna's hand off her mouth and leaned in, kissing her lips.

Anna's eyes shot open in wide horror.

* * *

Manta and Amidamaru came up, one panting and one stopping short, looking before him wide eyed.

"Where-"

"Manta-dono…" Amidamaru whispered, not taking his eyes off the scene before him.

Manta still gasping for breath looked up, only to be dumbstruck on the spot.

SLAP!!!!

Yoh jerked back in surprise. He didn't mean to- He meant- the cheek was-

He paled. Before him a very pale and furious girl stood, her eyes twinkling in rage.

"A-Anna I-"

"Die…Asakura…"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Yohmei choked on his tea, gasping for breath as the sudden noise pierced through the room, "What in the name of-"

"It seems Yoh and Anna are playing." Kino replied calmly, sitting opposite her husband.

Yohmei blinked and looked behind him, his eyes widening.

Yoh was running like he had never in his life saw him run before. Keiko smiled, happy her son had found a playmate. She had never seen Yoh shout that loud before; he must be really enjoying himself. The adults turned back to talk with each other, failing to notice Anna running after Yoh slashing her sword more furiously.

_"Well who had thought?"_ Yohmei whispered

_"Well bless my soul"_ Keiko laughed, smiling happily.

Behind them Amidamaru and Manta came into view, desperately trying to reach to Yoh before Anna did.

_"Well who'd have known"_ Yohmei shrugged, smiling to himself

_"Well who indeed"_ Kino smiled smugly

Hao came walking happily, glanced at the adults and ran off after Manta and Amidamaru.

_"And, who'd have thought they come together on their own?"_ Yohmei muttered smiling in amusement.

_"It's so peculiar."_ Keiko agreed.

Once again Yoh came running for his dear life, Anna right behind him. Followed by Amidamaru, Manta and a very delighted Hao.

_"Wait and see a few days more."_ Kino said, her voice changing back to

all business.

_"There may be something there that wasn't there before."_ Yohmei finished sipping his tea.

_"Well, perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before."_ Kino corrected him, bringing her own cup to her lips.

_"There may be something that there wasn't there before."_ Keiko mused to herself, smiling thoughtfully.

* * *

Yoh panted, unaware of what the adults were thinking and planning. The girl just didn't seem to get tired!

"Yooohhh?"

Yoh stiffened, she was close!

"Where are you? Don't you want to play???"

Yoh squeezed his eyes shut tightly. Oh curse the damn day he'd ask anyone to play with him again. Especially her!

"Yoh where are you!" Anna demanded, resting her arms on her hips and glaring about.

Yoh peaked from the tree at her; she didn't know where he was yet…good…

He stared at her silently. Why did she have to be mean? And scary? He was just trying to help! Kissing made things better! His mom kissed him all the time. He liked it! Didn't she like it?

Yoh eyes widened. He was bad at this too?!!

"ASAKURA YOH!"

Yoh flinched as Anna started losing her patience, but couldn't help smiling proudly at himself.

He wasn't aware of Hao watching him with a slightly bored expression on the canopy of the tree. If his little otouto continued to hide it would be too boring.

He looked up and saw Manta and Amidamaru nearing. Grinning, he looked back at Yoh.

He was still staring at Anna, smiling to himself.

Without sparing another thought Hao pulled out his flaming sword and sliced the end of the branch off.

"WAAAAAAAAAHH!!!" Yoh screamed in surprise, attracting Anna's attention right under him.

"Ah-"

"Oof!"

Silence.

Yoh peaked one eye opened and instantly paled. Anna glared back from under him. The itako, was not happy.

* * *

Manta and Amidamaru stopped short, staring at Yoh and Anna with mouth wide open. Eyes widening even more when Yoh quickly grabbed Anna's hands, resting them above her head before she had a chance to slap him.

Hao sprang up at that moment, walking calmly towards the two with an elated smile across his face, "Isn't my little otouto cute?" he chirped happily, not even bothering to point out the position the two four year olds were in. But since I'm nice I'm going to describe it to you.

Picture a chibi Yoh on top of a chibi Anna, his palms resting on either side of her head, clutching her hands tightly above her. His knees on either side of her thighs and both their noses almost touching. Done picturing? On with the story.

Manta and Amidamaru were just about to turn to Hao and yell at him for putting two innocent 4 year olds in such a position when all of a sudden Yoh grinned.

"You're pretty. Anna."

Anna blinked, eyes widening slightly as Yoh continued to grin at her. He was not-

There was no time for anyone to gasp. Yoh leaned forward placing his lips atop her's once more. Tightening his grip on her hands. Hao grinned. Well Yoh had said he liked it.

He glanced at his two companions.

Needless to say, Amidamaru and Manta were in no condition to respond. (Besides if they did Yoh and Anna would definitely hear them and that would be the end of that) so with a

Happy and victorious shrug, Hao snapped his finger, emitting another flash to whisk them into another time.

* * *

**Nightglider:** You know, I always thought Yoh and Anna were way too mature for their age…but meh. So how'd you like it? The last part was a bit cheesy but I thought it would be so cute if Yoh kissed her like that I mean it would be so like OMG!!!

Anyway the next chapters shall be cuter. Sorry for the late update. Not easy to write this fic. Please review!!! They encourage me to not give up and leave this unfinished!

Oh and the song was, "Something there I didn't see before" from Beauty and the Beast. I just modified it a bit so they aren't the EXACT lyrics. HOPE YOU ENJOYED!


	3. School

**Title**: What you don't know

**Chapter**: School

**Disclaimer**: I don't own shaman King

Nightglider: UPDATE!! You people better give me cookies for this. I updated this fic. Which once upon a time I thought almost impossible to do, due to my laziness. BUT I DID!

…Anyway, Thank you all for your reviews! They meant a lot. I hope you guys enjoy this one as well.

* * *

**Story**

"…Don't you think you're over reacting?" Hao asked blankly, a hint of frustration edging his tone. But he couldn't be blamed for that. It had been two hours since they came back. Or well…what one can count as two hours since Hao had stopped time, but you get the point. Amidamaru had recovered five minutes after they came back. Manta didn't seem to show any improvements.

"This was only the start of what I was going to show you you know."

Manta looked at Hao, managing to jerk his stiff still sprouting eyed and fallen jaw face towards his direction…looking a bit too creepily like Chuck the doll.

Hao, despite this, managed to smile cheerfully, "We still have a few other places to go!"

There was silence as the crickets played Beethoven's Fur Elise in the background. The three were too busy waiting for the "awkward moment before yelling is supposed to be ensued" to end to notice. Offended, the crickets decided to take their orchestra for someone who'd be more appreciative.

Unfortunately a blood curdling cry startled them off to leave their instruments and fly for their lives.

Manta stood, seething as Amidamaru did his best to talk him out of attacking Hao. Who still sat as cheerful as ever.

"YOU SICK BLOODY BASTAR-"

Hao raised an eyebrow before smirking, "Are you pmsing…?"

There was silence once more…in which a dung beetle, strolling by on its business happened to spot the instruments.

"HAO!"

"Alright, alright!" Hao sighed waving his hand, "Why don't we just cut this argument short and go see another Yoh Anna moment."

"I DON'T WANNA SEE ANOTHER ONE!"

Hao sighed again before shooting Manta a dark look, "Are you sure about that?"

Manta was too busy looking like a hot tomato sitting on a burning stove to respond.

"THEY…will hunt you down incase you don't know…" Hao continued darkly, his voice dipping into a low seductive whisper as his eyes glinted in the night. It didn't help the moon chose that time to cast its heavenly light on Hao's form, making that devilish smirk steal a few heart beats from Manta's chest.

And while Hao was busy looking so hot and dashing for Manta, the said midget turned a few shades darker than before. And the beetle started making its way towards the instruments. But Manta didn't notice the said beetle. His eyes were trained securely on Hao's dangerous and seductive-

"Let's just get this over with."

Hao grinned cheerfully, "Glad you see it my way!" before whisking them to another time.

* * *

Yoh, to put it simply, was not. Happy.

"Stand up straight and stop slouching!"

And the reason for him not being happy was that Kino had left Anna with them for a while.

"Don't you dare put my bag on that dirt!"

And Kieko had signed Anna to his school. To his class.

"Are you listening to me?"

She might as well had signed his death contract.

"What are YOU looking at?" Five year old Anna snapped as a few kids walked by, staring fearfully at the blond itako.

Yoh sighed, he was so not gonna make a good first impression this way…

"Anna…stop being scary!!"

"I'm not being scary, I don't like being stared at."

"Well you're not exactly helping that…" Yoh muttered as Anna started trotting in the class.

"What?"

"Ahh…your pin looks cute!"

Silence.

Anna narrowed her eyes, looking at Yoh dangerously.

Yoh gulped but managed to hold his ground as Anna stepped closer. Her nose bearly an inch away from his.

"Yoh…"

"H-hai?"

"I'm watching you…"

Yoh blinked but before he could say anything, Anna's eyes narrowed further.

"If you tried anything, ANYTHING like you did last year, Keiko-sama will see your head in a platter instead of the complete you when we get home."

Yoh gulped and nodded, "Got it."

Just when she turned around, Yoh couldn't help but grin. Anna looked so cute when she got red.

"I heard that!"

Yoh's eyes widened as before he could do anything-

SMACK!

* * *

Manta groaned, raising his head from the ground in a daze. He hated time travel. He hated this. HE HATED HAO!

"Hi!" Said devil's head chirped, looking at Manta upside down. The sun glowed down on his heavenly form, making his brown hair sparkle like melted chocolate. A halo seemed to appear out of nowhere-

'Ironic'. Manta thought to himself, lowering his eyelid as he glared at Hao. 'AND STOP DESCRIBING HAO LIKE THAT!'

Hao blinked at Manta curiously, reading his thought. Realizing this, Manta felt his face heating up.

"Let's just get this over with!" He grumbled, trying to fight down a raging urge to jump on Hao and

"Kill him…KILL HIM!" Manta screeched, glaring insanely at the sky.

Amidamaru and Hao stared at Manta in silence. Both taking a step back from the oblivious mid-…I mean…blond haired boy.

Manta sighed, rage calming down to a small flicker of flame before he rounded on Hao.

"Now."

* * *

"MOMMY!!"

Yoh sighed looking on helplessly at the brunet kid bowed low before the itako. Her feet resting quite heavily upon his skull.

The boy was too young to know what mercy meant.

"What in heaven's name is going on here!?" A loud screech erupted from the corner of the playground, making both Yoh and Anna look up lazily.

Yoh was the first one to give a sheepish greeting, "Yo!"

But the beak-nosed sensei was too focused on the blond girl to notice the friendly greeting. And Yoh allowed his smile to be replaced once more by a sigh.

This did not look good.

"Miss…Kyouyama…" she whispered, her voice trembling with bearly restraint rage, "What…may I ask is the meaning of this?"

Anna looked on at the teacher impassively, before nodding in approval.

"You may."

There was silence as a few kids sensing tension stopped whatever they were doing to turn to the source. Yoh watched silently as the teacher's face started taking an interesting shade of red, darkening every second Anna choose to stare patiently back, arms crossed in authority.

Just as she opened her mouth to say something, Yoh rushed over to the teacher, grabbing her skirt.

"Sen-"

"Be QUIET Asakura." The teacher snapped, forcing Yoh to back up instantly.

That might have been a mistake.

Scrunch!

"WAAHH!! MOMMYYY!!" The boy under Anna's feet wailed loudly, startling the beak nosed woman to turn back to the itako.

Her heart stopped seeing the blonde's expression.

Yoh sighed.

Anna was not. Happy.

"MISS KYOUYAMA!"

"Don't…shout…" Anna hissed, putting more pressure on the boy's skull, halting the teacher in her track.

"Mommyyyy..!!" The boy sobbed, voice muffled by the dirt in his mouth.

Yoh felt a stab of sympathy for the kid. He looked at the blonde pleadingly. But Anna failed to notice it, still glaring at the teacher.

"This…is your last day…in this school Kyouyama." The teacher whispered, hands trembling as she tried to stand erect, glaring at the itako.

Anna's eyes narrowed. But before she could do anything, a boy suddenly appeared out of nowhere from behind, giving her a strong shove. Yoh watched her stumble on her feet and lose balance, scrapping her knee against a jagged rock as the boy she had stepped on quickly got up. Shoving dirt at her.

Yoh started.

"Stay away from me you witch!" He yelled, throwing more fistful of dirt on her before grabbing a small rock.

Something in Yoh snapped and he found himself taking a firm hold of the boy's arm.

Anna slowly raised her head and glared, freezing the boy from throwing it.

Before he could regain his senses, Yoh plucked the rock from his fist and shoved him away.

At that moment the bell rang. And the teacher, who had thus far been watching in silence, spoke to the angered children.

"That's enough for now children. Back to class, recess is over."

A few kids grumbled, leaving the two shamans to themselves as they made their way to class.

* * *

Manta watched quietly as Yoh walked up to Anna, taking a seat beside her in silence.

Amidamaru sighed, shaking his head sadly, "Kids are as cruel as ever…"

"Not kids." Hao spoke softly, sending a chill up Manta's spine.

Reluctantly, he tore his sight away from Yoh gazing quietly at Anna's bleeding knee as the girl touched it tenderly.

"Humans…" Hao whispered, eyes glinting in hatred, "They will always hurt anything that threatens what they already know"

For once, Manta couldn't think what to say to that.

"Why was Anna-"

"For the same reason every shaman kid gets into a fight. Now watch." Hao commanded his voice heavy with authority.

Manta turned back to the couple.

* * *

"I'm sure we'll make friends tomorrow." Yoh whispered weakly, trying to give Anna an encouraging smile.

Anna didn't bother responding, still touching the edge of her scar softly.

Yoh's heart fell, "Does it hurt?"

Anna looked up at him slowly, her eyelids lowered in her usual expression.

"We're not going to make friends Yoh." She said simply

Yoh opened his mouth to say something but Anna cut him short again.

"Lets go home." She said, taking the rock from Yoh and throwing it as far as possible.

Yoh sighed getting up as well. They would make friends, Anna would see that one day.

"Anna"

Anna stopped, not bothering to turn to face him as she waited for him to continue.

Yoh smiled, and walked up to her.

"Not everyone's the same you know," he started, shoving dirt off Anna's hair.

Anna just glared at him in response. This time, Yoh wasn't affected by it.

"We'll try to make friends again tomorrow. Who says first impression is the last impression." He continued, dusting her dress.

"I'm not coming back." Anna stated shortly, crossing her arms across her chest.

Yoh ignored that, taking off Anna's clip and combing her hair back neatly before putting it on again.

"There!" he said cheerfully, beaming at the blond itako.

Anna gave Yoh an I can't believe you look before letting her eyes stray to her knee.

Yoh glanced down at it as well, "Umm…"

"Bend down."

Yoh blinked, "Eh?"

Anna glared, "It was your fault I got it. It hurts to walk."

Yoh just stared at Anna as a heavy feeling started crawling up his chest, "Do you want me to carry you?"

Anna smirked.

"But you're heavy!"

"That's because you don't train enough"

"I train more than you do!"

Anna's eyes flashed, "Wanna bet?"

Yoh cringed before heaving a heavy sigh. What was a guy to do?

* * *

Manta shook his head sadly, watching Yoh bend down as Anna got up on his back. The situation didn't seem any different in the past.

"Wasn't that enlightening?"

Manta turned slowly to look at Hao, glaring at him slightly.

"That was a tad bit serious."

Hao blinked, "So?"

"So…THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE A FUNNY STORY!"

"Manta Manta Manta…" Hao sighed, bending down to the midget's level and placing a firm hand on his shoulder, "Everything in life is not puppy dogs and rainbows."

Electricity shot through the point where Hao touched and Manta turned deep red-

"I'M NOT TURNING RED BECAUSE OF THAT!"

And while we leave Hao to calm Manta down with his charm

"YOU'RE DOING IT AGAIN!"

…After he recovers from shock seeing the blond midget keeps shouting for no apparent reason at the guy, Lets go back to Yoh Anna!

* * *

Anna sighed, leaning her forehead against Yoh's neck and closing her eyes. Yoh was walking too slowly. And she was starting to get sleepy.

Yoh blinked and looked back slightly, "Ne Anna?"

"Hmm…?"

"Are you sleeping?"

"…Hmm…"

"Ahh…does your knee still hurt?"

"……hmm…"

Yoh winced slightly before letting a small smile lift the corner of his lips. He looked back, eyes softening affectionately at the blond itako.

"Thanks for sticking up for me today."

Anna didn't reply, breathing evenly against Yoh's neck.

Yoh turned his gaze back down to Anna's knee, letting his thumb prod the corner of the wound gently.

His heart lurched slightly at the aggressive criss cross, and he forced his gaze to turn back to the road.

Yoh sighed. His mom had driven them from the Asakura gates. It had been a fifteen minutes drive. Needless to say, Yoh was not looking forward to see how long it would take him to get back home. He couldn't even tell time yet! Then there were the million stairs they had to climb to get home. CARRYNG Anna. If he dropped her he was sure he'd be skinned alive. This was almost as bad as grandpa's training.

Anna sighed sotly, shifting slightly on his back.

Yoh felt a small thud against his chest as he forced himself not to check on her.

Almost.

* * *

NG: I don't know why, I couldn't make this chapter funny. For some reason my heart wasn't into it. So if it disappointed you guys, I'm sorry. No matter how long or short (though I prefer long) opinions you have for every story and chapter I write, I'd like to know about it. So please review.


End file.
